1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a recording medium, and data signal.
2. Related Art
It is a widely accepted practice to output multiple groups of information, each of which is time-sequentially presented, in synchronization with each other. For example, there are systems in which, while information materials are being presented, explanatory video related to the information materials is provided together with sound. In those systems, multiple groups of information, such as the information materials and the video and sound, need to be synchronized with each other.